


(Artista) I Just Met You

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: My DvD fanvids [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Call Me Maybe, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, leario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riario has just met Leonardo and this is crazy, but...<br/>For the tv_universe "Inspired By A Song" vid challenge ("Call Me Maybe")</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Artista) I Just Met You

Youtube:  
  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMxrUYCXZj8  
Vimeo:

http://vimeo.com/user3940496


End file.
